Subspecies: Bloodbath
by sesshomaru15
Summary: Radu is alive once more. Michelle has gone to America, but things soon unravel as bodies turn up with R.V. carved on their chests. Knowing her old foe is behind it, Michelle must face Radu one last time. Will she keep her soul? Rated M to be safe.
1. Radu's Return

**A/N: I do not own the Subspecies movies or their characters.**

**Prologue: Radu's Return  
**

"Hey, get out of here, you piece of trash!"

"No need to be rude," the homeless man muttered, stepping from the doorway, shivering in the cold wind. Passing people barely gave him a second glance as he limped across the street to the dark alley he called home. Ducking under the battered packing box that was his shelter, the man curled in a ball, sneezing uncontrollably. Hearing a small noise, he peeked cautiously, but could see nothing in the immediate area. When he went to retract his head, a brief flash of white caught his eye. Looking, the homeless man felt his blood freeze, cowering.

A snarling face was visible in the darkness, its gaze crimson. Slowly, whatever it was crept into the light, revealing itself to the terrified man. Massive claws tipped long, slender fingers while lanky black hair framed the thing's pale, skeletal face. Opening its mouth to hiss, thin sharp fangs became apparent. Glare fixed on its victim, the creature moved forward lithely.

"D-don't come n-near me!" the homeless man cried, bolting upright, trembling. Yelling as the monster continued its advance, he spun and ran to the sidewalk, crashing into another man who shoved him away. Catching his balance, he stole a glance over his shoulder, alarmed that he could not see his pursuer. Forcing his way through the late-night crowd, the man felt cruel eyes on him, making him quicken his pace. Suddenly, strong hands grabbed him and slammed him against a wall, driving the air from his lungs. Heart faltering, the homeless man found himself face-to-face with the hideous creature.

"I do so love the scent of fear in my prey," it whispered, its voice wheezing, teeth flashing. Moving its hands to the man's neck, the thing pushed his face to the side, focusing on the rapidly pulsing vein beneath the flesh. "Beautiful." The monster lowered its head, sinking its fangs in the fragile skin, greedily drinking the blood that flowed forth, ignoring its victim's frantic struggles. Draining the body of all its essence, the creature let the corpse slid down the wall, bending to slash something on its chest before vanishing.

()()()

Hooting, one of the teenagers tossed a can of beer in the fire, watching it explode upward, his friends waving their hands. Popping the tab on another beer, he poured it down his throat, crumpling the aluminum container in his hand. Tearing off his shirt, the young boy swore at the top of his lungs. When beams of light suddenly played across the ground, he pivoted awkwardly, nearly falling, dimly aware that the others were hastily casting cans into the woods. "Oi, what's the big idea?"

"Apparently, you kids are trespassing on private property," a uniformed officer snapped, three more cops behind him. Scenting the air, the man's gaze hardened and he unhooked his handcuffs, his backup doing the same. "You're under arrest for drinking under the age of twenty-one as well as the aforementioned trespassing. Place your hands on your head and come quietly."

"This is bullshit," the shirtless teen snarled, shoved by an officer. Grumbling to himself, he abruptly halted, ignoring the jabs on his back. "I think I heard something." Rustling sounded to the right, making the cops train their guns in that direction, torches showing absolutely nothing. "Huh, coulda sworn there was a noise..._Jesus!_"

"Not quite," the creature in front of the group said, a wicked grin on its lips. Eying the guns mockingly, it scoffed, noting how the humans shivered. "Fools, your weapons have no power against a vampire such as myself. Let me prove it." Baring its fangs, the monster launched forward, knocked an officer to the ground, fastened its teeth onto his throat, and savagely twisted its head, gore spraying everywhere. Smoothly standing, the vampire methodically dispatched of the remaining humans until only the bare chested teen was left.

Wailing in horror, the young boy took several stumbling steps back while the creature paced him, encountering a tree. Hands swiftly pinned to the rough bark, his aggressor pressed its body to his, effectively trapping him. "N-no, please, d-don't!" Claws forced the teen's head to the side, the vampire's fangs brushing the sensitive skin. Screaming as they entered him, he slid down the trunk, the monster on top of him, its weight slowly crushing him.

Once the body was emptied of blood, the sadistic vampire Radu straightened, whispering a word before the darkness claimed him.

"_Michelle._"

**A/N: Short prologue, I know. Future chapters will be longer.**


	2. Close Call

**A/N: I do not own the Subspecies movies or their characters.**

**Chapter One: Close Call  
**

Hunger plagued Michelle so viciously that she had to leave in the middle of her nightly math class, hurrying for the nearest bathroom. Barreling through the door, she skidded to a halt upon seeing three women, the taller of the trio gaining her full attention. "Yvonne, fancy meeting you here. Oh, wait, you and your goons always skip last period to fuck around. Shame, your parents must wonder why your grades suck."

"Careful, Morgan," Yvonne growled, stalking forward, her friends blocking the only escape. "I've noticed how you seem to come here everyday, looking pale. What, you got a boyfriend who bangs you just so you can stay awake? Now who's the pathetic one, me or the bitch that can't even get laid in bed?"

Unable to contain her thirst any longer, Michelle whipped out the Bloodstone, letting four drops land on her tongue. Sated for the time being, she concentrated on exiting the bathroom, but the other women barred her way, smirking. Resisting the urge to fling them against the wall, she sighed instead, pivoting to face Yvonne. "Don't make me do anything I'll-" Trailing into silence, Michelle felt a slight tug on her mind, aware that her fangs had automatically appeared. _Only time they do that is if another vampire is nearby. _A tightly drawn face floated in her mind, accompanied by a raspy voice that sent shivers down her spine. _God, no, not _him!_ Not Radu!_

"Hey, Morgan, you hear me, slut?" Yvonne spat, grabbing Michelle by the shirt. "You'll answer if you know what's good for you."

"Can it, Yvonne, I've got more pressing issues right now." Easily untangling herself from the woman's grip, she roughly shouldered her way past the bullies into the silent hall, masking her thoughts. Ignoring the indignant shouts behind her, Michelle ran to the front of the school, probing the surrounding area, relieved that Radu had apparently decided to search elsewhere.

"And where do you think you're going, Ms. Morgan?" Mr. Kincannon demanded, standing in the door of his office, tapping his foot. "School isn't over for another three hours, so I suggest you get back to class."

"With all due respect, sir, you aren't the boss of me," Michelle said sweetly, unconsciously lower her guard, paling when a sharp laugh echoed in her head. "N-no, l-leave me alone!" Before she could raise her barrier again, the front doors flew open and a heavy mass knocked her down. Pinned under Radu, Michelle stilled her struggles, knowing she was too weak to fight. "Get off me!"

"Thereby allowing you to escape, Michelle?" the malevolent vampire remarked, forcing his fledgling's hands above her head. "I think not. You have the Bloodstone in your possession, yes?" Scenting the air, Radu hissed softly, scanning the small crowd around them. "Let me have the Bloodstone and I won't kill everyone."

"Right, I'm supposed to trust _you_?" Michelle said snidely, flinching as one of his cold hands wrapped around her neck. "Ok, I'll give you the damn thing. Just let me go first." Clambering to her feet, she reached into her purse, casting a vial of liquid at Radu, the contents splashing in his face. "Have a boatload of holy water in my locker, you bastard, and I'm not afraid to use it! Go on, get out of here, unless you some more!"

"Don't think this is the last you'll see of me, fledgling!" the vampire warned, inch-long fangs gleaming. Flesh partly melted, he vanished.

Letting her body relax, Michelle coughed, throat sore. Knowing she was the center of attention, she faced her peers, hands in her pockets. A lump in her throat, she barreled from the building, heading for home.

**A/N: Might be a while before I update, ideas running low.**


End file.
